Jack: A Thief of the Universes
by jexi the hunter
Summary: There are many valuable treasures within the universe. But wherever there is treasure, there is always a thief eager to steal it. This story tells of Jack and his band of thieves, robbing the universe blind.
1. Meet Jack

We open to the great city known as Neo City in the 1st Universe where currently on display was a rare collection of assorted gems at the museum that was currently on guard by members of the Hero Coalition. And currently on guard was one Adam Rey.

"I'm telling ya Luna, this job is so boring. So glad its only just for this one day and then its back to camp." Adam said before he was tapped on the shoulder. Behind him was a young boy with red hair covering his right eye and wearing a suit and white gloves.

"Sorry, I was wondering if the exhibit was open, Mr…." he said.

"Adam Rey. And sorry, we're temporarily closed. The exhibit recently got a calling card from some master thief." Adam said.

"You don't say. Say, aren't you that guy who uses those cool powers. One of those blessed. Geez, what's your power called again?" he asked.

"Mechanize. Look, you need to leave. I'm about to do patrol." Adam said.

"Okay. Just hang in there, buddy." the boy said slapping Adam on the back before walking away.

"What a strange kid." Adam groaned.

The boy was soon out of sight as he smirked. "Thanks for the talk, Mr. Rey.' he said to himself as went into the bathroom. He then grabbed a dark ball, tossed it up as it overtook the boy, before he was seen wearing a black and red cape with a suit to match and now has a red mask on his face and his hair was now a bright green. "Time for me to go to work too."

He first started by knocking the vent open and he crawled through it before he spotted the gems as Adam left. He smiled as he descended down onto the case. From his suit, he pulled out a glass cutter and cut open a hole in the case. The alarms then started buzzing as Adam turned around to see the boy stealing the gems.

"Thank you so very much!" he said jumping over Adam and running down the halls.

"I'll stop ya!" Adam said holding a hand out to fire. "Huh? My ability isn't working! Grrr. Danny! Rex! We got big problems! The gems just got taken and my Blessed Ability isn't working. Cut him off at the exit!"

The boy ran down the stairs towards the lobby.

"Mona, Panther! Its Jack! I need a ride soon. I got the goods." he said.

"Got it." a young voice said.

'We'll meet you in three minutes." a girls voice said.

As Jack ran down the stairs, he was soon stopped by a Ghost Boy and a boy in a red jacket.

"Well, seems we got ourselves a little welcoming party here." Jack said.

"Okay, buddy. Just return the jewels you stole and this won't have to get very ugly." Rex said.

"Yeah, you wannabee." Danny said.

"Wannabee huh? I'm afraid you got the wrong idea. I'm an incredible thief. Or at least I will be. This city was just a small step for me and my growing band of thieves." Jack said.

"Whatever. You aren't getting past us." Rex said morphing his hands into two large metal fists.

"Nice fists. But...they pale in comparison to what I got right now." Jack said as his arm morphed into a large cannon, blasting the two of them away and a hole through the exit.

"What the? That's Adam's ability. But...how did…." Danny said.

"Many years ago, there were a great tribe of mystics that come from a multitude of different universes who came together and instilled amazing powers into ordinary objects. We call these abilities...Laws." Jack said smiling as a black car with blue eye headlights showed up. "When your boss asks why you failed...tell them that Jack did it." he said jumping into the car as it drove off.

"Stronghold is not gonna be happy about this." Rex said.

In the car, Jack returned to his normal appearance as he looked at the gems. "Yep. Should be pretty valuable. Which is why it goes in the treasure vault." Jack said.

"I don't get it. Why involve us Phantom Thieves?" asked a girl in a red suit that looked like a cat.

"Well, you said you guys were exiled from your world by some being right? Well, what better to spend this time practicing those skills as thieves." Jack said. "I've always liked taking things from people just to get em mad and wanting to catch me. I did it all the time to this hero loving and show offish older brother of mine.

Jack Ginova

Middle Son of the Ginova Family

Ability: Law of Thievery

Allows Jack to steal a person's ability as long as he knows their name and name of ability. Can only steal one ability at a time though. New abilities will force the old ability to return to its owner.

Item: Gloves

"Now, I think I'll return Adam his ability now. I don't need it anymore right now." Jack said removing his gloves. "Besides, there are still plenty of other things in the universes to take right now."


	2. A Boy and his Parasite?

A boy in his teens was walking down the streets. He had black hair and a sweatshirt, and under it a t-shirt made to look like bandages were covering his chest. He sported black sneakers, and also jeans with aviator goggles.

He was walking around town when he finally saw his destination. A big building titled "love House".

Inside, the War orphans were in their residences playing with their powers when the young teen barged in through the door.

"Yo, Bro! Im back!" he said.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Um… eric? Someone calling you 'bro' is here." One of the kids said.

"Evan? Why are you here? You left the Orphanage 7 years ago." Eric said.

"So he is your brother?" one of the kids asked.

"Yeah. We were abandoned here since birth but Evan got adopted by a nice family seven years ago. Why are you here?" Eric asked.

"WHen i heard about your… thing…" Evan said pointing to Erics arms. "I was a bit worried. Im your little bro. You should've told me you were risking your arms to keep this place up."

"I had to make sacrifices. Besides the sister, I'm the only other one who keeps this place running." Eric said.

"That doesnt mean you have to go so extreme and put parasites in your arms." Evan said.

"How is it a bad thing?" Adam asked, his face materializing on Eric's left arm.

"Yes. Eric is still able to act like a normal member of your species. I see no problem." Eve said, her face appearing on his right arm.

"I mean no disrespect. I know parasites just arrived here." Evan said. "If you didnt want me back, you should've said something, bro. I just wanna make sure youre doing okay."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me." Eric said as the kids were watching TV of the heist that happened yesterday.

"Phantom Thieves. Absolute criminals, robbing everything blind." Evan said. "Their leader, Jack, he's got a Law ability, much like astros friends."

"Yeah. That guy. He just sprung up yesterday and stole some gems and humiliated the Hero Coalition guarding them." Eric said.

"If they come here, you gotta make sure not to say anything except your name. That guy knows what power you've got, he'll take it." Evan said.

"I am sure that he cannot steal us away form Eric." Adam said.

"We are not abilities but organic parts of Eric. You cannot steal a part of the human body with a touch." Eve said.

"Much to be reassured about." Evan said. "I'm heading outside for some air."

With Jack and the Phantom Theives..

"Whats our next target, boss?" asked a black cat like creature.

"Been thinking about it for awhile, Mona. But I think I got it. There's an art exhibit opening today and we're gonna rob them blind." Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan. You want us around for back up in case your Law doesn't get you a good power today?" asked a blond wkid ith a skull mask.

"No, but I want you closeby Skull. Mona, you're with me. I need an extra pair of hands, or paws, for this one." Jack said.

"You got it, Jack. I'm with ya." Mona said.

At the art Musem…

Evan was walking around the courtyard, as it was relatively close to Love House.

"Big Bro's as protective of the kids as ever." Evan said. Before looking at his hands and back. "But if he knew about anything that happened to me… would he ever trust me again?"

Jack and Mona hid behind a statue and over heard everything.

"Ooooh… Boss, i think that guys got a whopper of a power." Mona said.

"Yeah. Go ahead inside. I'm gonna try pushing my luck." Jack said changing into his civilian clothes and approaching Evan.

"Nice day to visit a museum, huh?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. I liked to visit it when I was younger, with my family, my brother especially." Jack said.

"Guess we have something in common when it comes to bros. You got a name?" Evan asked.

"Uh, I prefer not to tell. I have some complications with my name." Jack said. "But I would like to know yours."

"Its Evan." Evan said putting his hand out.

"Evan, a pleasure to meet you." Jack said shaking his hand. "Hmm. Not feeling anything. Guess I was wrong." he thought.

"I… suppose you overheard me talking about my...unfortunate acquisition of an ability, huh?" Evan asked, a little depressed.

"Yeah. Just curious but...what kind of ability are we talking about?" Jack asked.

"Well, its complicated, but lets just say i can manifest weapons on any part of my body. Its like my skin… morphs… to make it. You could say its almost like that one Quirk… you know, Creation, from Momo Yayorozu? Yeah, thats the one."

"So its organic in a way." Jack said mentally kicking himself for not considering it.

"Not exactly, but its pretty helpful." Evan said patting him. "Enjoy the art exhibit."

Jack nodded and walked away. "Thanks. I will indeed." he said. "I may not have the ability, but I can at least enjoy a little shopping." he said donning his mask.

He ran off into the museum to where the exhibit was to see Mona already getting it all.

"Whoa. Nice job, Mona. You got em all?" Jack asked.

"Just the ones in this room. Lets make a dramatic entrance into the other." Mona said.

"Okay. Just stash those somewhere outside before we rob the next one." Jack said. "Too much will slow us down when we run."

"Right!" Mona said running out with the loot and hiding it before the two of them entered the next exhibit.

"Three, two, one…" Jack said opening the vent as he threw a couple of smoke bombs into the room, filling it with smoke as the two jumped out and started stealing.

"Okay, I think that's the last one. We done?" Mona asked.

"Not yet. Just one more thing." Jack said pointing to a golden statue.

"Aw, yeah." Mona said as they worked their way to it.

Outside the building.

"Thieves! The Phantom Thieves are back!" a citizen said running as Evan took notice.

"So, they wanna steal the paintings and gold statue? Not to day." Evan said running inside.

Inside, Mona and Jack were working on the statue.

"Ergh, this thing wont budge!" Mona said. "Alright, enough playing. Time for my ace in the hole."

"Come on, don't do…" Jack said before Mona shifted into a car. "Oh." he said attaching a rope to Mona and then the statue. He got in Mona and pulled the statue down.

"Hey!" Evan said running in. "Drop the paintings, punks!"

"We got caught. Mona!" Jack said as the car transformed back into Mona.

"I got it." he said pulling a swashbuckling sword out.

"Sweet sword. I got one too." Evan said flinging his arm out. A sword formed in his hands.

"Rawr!" Mona said as the two of them clashed, Evan unaware that Jack was going in and out with the goods.

"Thats it, keep fighting…" Jack said as Mona was sent flying before landing on his feet.

"Thieves always land on their feet, kid." Mona said.

"ISnt that what cats usually do? Which you are." Evan said retracting he sword.

"Argh, youre gonna get it! And I'm not a cat!" Mona said as power surged behind him. "Persona!" he shouted as behind him was a large figure in black with a rapier.

"A… persona?!" Evan said surprise.

"Keep him away! Zorro!" Mona said as the persona sent Evan back with a powerful whirlwind made with its sword.

"Argh!" Evan said ducking behind corners and seeing jack come back in for another batch. "Great, i need to shut these two down. Man, where is she when you need her…"

Evan slammed his back against the column he was hiding behind. "Cmon, wake up already! Im in a jam here! Come on, Emily."

"Okay, Mona. I got the last of them. Finish up here and then meet me outside for the getaway." Jack said.

"Roger. But I think I got him pinned." Mona said before he heard Evan groaning as his shirt ripped off as large tentacles were coming out.

"So that's why I couldn't steal his ability. He's using a parasite." Jack said to himself.

(Cue- Life will Change: Persona 5)

The tentacles swung and knocked down some columns as Zorro evaded them. Then the unexpected happened. Evans back rose up and took a humanoid shape. A female shape that was black with her hair colored a vibrant blond as she stood with arms crossed.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep, Evan." she said.

"Sorry, Emily, but I got a problem." Evan said.

"What did you run into this time?" she asked.

"A Persona user, One of the phantom thieves. Thanks for the blade by the way." Evan said.

"You should feel lucky. Not many users can use our abilities when we sleep." Emily said.

"Count myself lucky. Youre pretty rested, right? Lets take this cat down." Evan said.

"Hey! I told you! I'm not a cat!" Mona shouted.

"Well, i did get a pretty good 5 hours of sleep. Fine. I can spare some of my time for you." Emily said.

"Zorro! Garu!" Mona said as Zorro created another whirlwind.

Evan evaded and ran right at Mona. Zorro then slashed the columns above, making rubble fall.

"Above us!" Emily said.

"I see em. Do it!" Evan said.

"Of course." she said as her arms morphed into blades as they slashed apart the columns.

"Mona, come on. Its time to go!" Jack said.

"Sorry, kinda against the wall here." Mona said.

"Okay." Jack said getting a phone out. "Skull, looks like we need the back up after all."

As Evan approached Mona, the guy in the skull mask came in between them with a metal bat as he batted Evan against a wall.

"Haa! I effin crushed it there." Skull said smirking.

"Skull, just buy us at least 5 minutes." Jack said picking Mona up.

"Got it, boss." Skull said. "Just wish we had a plan."

"I got one. I'll be back." Mona jumping out and hiding left and right.

"Don't keep us waitin too long." Skull said. "So what's the deal? Get some kinda kick having a woman on or growing out, of your back?"

"Shes a parasite, genius. They can eat apart of your body and fuse with you." Evan said.

"Yeah...I kind like what I got a lot better." Skull said ripping his mask off as behind him appeared a pirate of some kind riding a ship.

"Seen a lot of ways a persona can be invoked, but nothing like that." Evan said.

"The cat person and this skull mask boy must be part of the infamous 'Phantom Theives of the Hearts'." Emily said.

"Its Phantom Thieves of Hearts,stupid. We were till we lost our world. So now we steal with this guy." Skull said. "Now! Blast them away, Captain Kidd!" Skull said as the cannons fired at them.

Emily slashed the fire apart as Mona ran back.

"Have a grenade bucket!" Mona said tossing a bucket into the air.

"Childsplay." Emily said slashing it apart only to see a large spread of black. "Its not a bomb?" she said as it covered her and her eyes. "Ah! I can't see!"

"Hehe. Just joking. Its paint from the next room." Mona said.

"Nice one, Mona!" Skull said.

"About time we made our getaway." Jack said.

"Right." Skull said as the three of them ran off.

"Nice meeting ya, Parasite kid." Jack said smirking. "Tell em Jack kicked you ass." he added before running off.

"Stop!" Evan said.

"Hahahahaha...WHOA!" Jack said as black tendrils wrapped around him, Mona and Skull. It was adam and Eve, and Eric was controlling them.

"Just what do you think youre doing…. To my Little brother?!" Eric asked.

"Mona…I'm gonna need to borrow something of yours." Jack said touching Mona before Zorro appeared, slashing the tendrils off as the three got back to running. "For all its worth, I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"I'm getting us outta here." Mona said turning into a car as they loaded him up before getting in and driving off.

"Damn it." Eric said before running to Evan and helping him up. "Evan, are you okay? You hurt?"

"Yeah… yeah i'm fine." Eric said as Emily wiped off the paint from her eyes and retreated to Evan, comforting him.

"Are you alright, Evan?" Emily asked.

"I am. Thanks EMily." Evan said.

"You… you have a Parasite?" Eric said.

"Long story, but let's just say she almost ate my brain before she settled for my back." Evan said. "Bit of a additude on her… but she's like the big sister i never had."

"Evan can be a fool sometimes… but i still protect the lovable idiot when he rushes into things like this." Emily said.

"Yeah. I wanted to prove myself by stopping Jack, but he got away." Evan said.

"Why do you have to prove yourself? I like you how you are." Eric said.

"Sorry." Evan said.

"Dont be sorry. Youre the best… little bro." Eric said.

"Thanks, big bro." Evan said.

"Looks like they're cancelling the art exhibit. Can't have an exhibit without something to show." Eric said.

"But it makes you wonder where the Phantom Thieves will strike next. If they're making a name for themselves… they'd probably do a big score next." Evan said. "And what about me? Should i stay with you in Love house for now?"

"Its not really up to me to choose. Its you." Eric said.

Meanwhile in the van…

"So, what's next after this?" Skull asked.

"I already been thinking and I think I got a good score. A treasure from the Mythos Universe." Jack said.

"Actually, i was thinkin of something else." Skull said. "Youve always wanted to rob your own house blind, right?"

"Yeah. I used to rob my older brother, but that ain't much of a challenge. But stealing from the old man, now that is something." Jack said.

Skull threw down a news paper. The front page article read this…

Shadow Strike Force takes Ginova Manor! Most prized territory and artifacts in metal city untouched by gangs!

Jack smiled at this. "Maybe it is time for a challenge."

"Whaddya say? If we land this score,the whole world will know our names, and we'll finally not be a nuisance!" Skull said.

"Our name will only be known in the 1st Universe. I wanna be known in all of them. But, being known in one of them is good start. Three days, we start our next heist." Jack said.

Will the Phantom Theives be able to rob Ginova Manor blind under the unstoppable watchful eye of Ty and the Shadow strike force? FInd out in Shadow Strike Force: Thief's Honor!


End file.
